Curtains Open
by clock-winder
Summary: She tries to leave everything behind and closes the door to open not another but nothing. Kagome a Script writer, layout director and a good actress opens a new play for the year. Now the only problem is finding the right actors and actresses. Let the sho
1. Chapter 1

Curtains Open

Chapter 1: The Soulless Eyes

"It wasn't a coincidence that I've met you. It was inevitable that we crossed paths. I shouldn't have tolerated myself to stop because ironically I've moved closer to you. Though I saw what will happen and knowing how tragic it was I still kept on moving until I reached that unfortunate end.

As I've accepted none from anybody I tried to be strong. Strong so I can stand up and fight time, strong so that I can move on, strong so that I could love again knowing that I could bleed to death. I've tried to forget whatever it was that was hurting me but even if I run as far as I could it will always stick with me. It will always be with me in my mind and in my heart." She sighed after that, looking heavily at the piece of paper she has been holding. Then with her right hand she wrote something on the piece of paper and with a heave she said "I tried to come and see you but you have closed every single gap…."

"Well isn't that tragic!" a voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere startling her. She turned around wide eyed and her hand over her heart.

"You scared me!" she shouted in surprise. Her heart was about to jump off her throat, she was so focused on what she was doing when someone suddenly hugged her from behind.

"I wouldn't want to miss that silent moment. It was the best moment to surprise you! You were very serious Kagome…. I love it." He grinned looking straight at the cerulean eyes of the irritated girl in-front of him.

"What do you want Miroku?" she said eyeing the guy with a smirk running across his face. She put her hands on both sides of her hips and then did a pout.

"Oh aren't you cute when you're mad?" he said grinning wickedly.

"Whatever Miroku…." She said turning her back on him. He suddenly blocked her way and said

"Why? Haven't you missed me, my darling?" Kagome rolled her eyes then waved him off.

"Miroku, you know that I'm very busy proof reading the script and not only that I have to distribute the work by Friday and see how our props are doing. And before I forgot I also have to do the layout for the playbook. So I don't have any time to waste thinking about a pervert like you!" Kagome said with irritation laced in her voice. She sat down and continued to read the script fully ignoring the pained expression Miroku was giving her.

"Ouch, that pains me my dear" he said then pretended to cry, then to choke as if he was shot by a gun. Kagome rolled her eyes; she was used to see Miroku acting like this, a playboy none the less and a very good theater actor. She ignored the drama that he was doing and turned her back on him again which she regretted later on. She was reading again when suddenly she felt a hand on her backside.

'SMACK!'

"Pervert! How many times do I have to tell you to keep that hand away from me or I'll have to amputate that cursed hands of yours!" Kagome screeched, her face turning red from anger. Miroku just grinned and rubbed his swollen cheek. He was so used to hearing life threats from Kagome that it was now a part of his day to day life, without a single of her so-called threats his life would be missing a large piece of it It was already a practice for them, Miroku gropes her at least 3 times a day and in return she at least gives him 5 smacking a day.

"Okay, okay… I give up… I'm here because we decided that next week would be the best week to do an audition. So I'm checking on the progress of the script. And by the way Ms. Kaede had read the summary of the play and she was ecstatic to help us in finding sponsors and actors." He said still rubbing his swollen cheek which by now has a clear view of a handprint of Kagome. "You know Kagome your smacks are becoming harder and a lot stronger. It really leaves a mark on me." He sheepishly smiled at her and then turned to leave.

When he left Kagome shook her head in disbelief and then just suddenly smiled. Her friend hadn't really change, they were friends since elementary and they were inseparable, she knows him so much that as time passed they were like siblings. He hadn't learn a thing from groping women and having a swollen cheek after that, there was this one time that he accidentally groped the wrong butt and had his nose broken in the end. All she could do was sigh and roll her eyes in disbelief because of his determination in groping. Yes, a playboy and a pervert all in one.

"As I look into her soulless eyes I began to pity her. Where is the girl that I met before, her spirit just went away…"

II

The clock stroke 12 when Kagome decided to head home. It was a cold night, a winter actually but though she knows that it is always the same temperature as any other winter cold nights, this night was unusually very cold to her. Yes, she knows no other reason but sadness and loneliness but what could she do? She lives in an apartment near her work place, her parents are far away from her like she always wanted though she misses her little brother she never dreams of going back there, she got the job she wanted, and she has a very nice and trustworthy friend to rely on. With all of this there is always something that she can't leave behind. Something that she can't seem to shake off of her, she can't forget.

As she walks through the snowy path and cold breaths are unleashes from her. Her mind was far from where she is trying to forget whatever that was bugging her. Trying to hide what can be dig up and trying to mask what can never be masked. She knows this though she refuses to accept. Refuses to accept the fact that it happened, refuses to accept that she was in it, refuses the fact that it had hurt her, refuses to accept that everything that happened was real. Everything happened and she doesn't want to remember, remember the pain, remember how it hurt, how she cried. With what had happened left her behind, left her to hurt, left her to be miserable, and left her until her eyes where soulless and careless.

**Clock-winder: **hi, everyone...uhmmm this is my second...sorry if i haven't updated my first cause there has been a little mix up... but don't worry I'll update it as soon as possible...tnx.

**Kagome: **Why am I the only one to be groped by Miroku?

**Miroku: **Why? haven't you liked what I do to you?

**Kagome: **No.

**Sesshoumaru: **When will I appear in this abomination?

**Clock-winder: **Soon, Sesshou-kun!

**Sesshoumaru: **stop your name calling...

**Kagome: **OH! that's cute! for now on let's call him Sesshou-kun! or maybe chan?

**Clock-winder: **That's good! high five with Kagome

**Sesshoumaru:** mumbles


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sponsors

Miroku was walking to Kagome's room holding a box of donuts. It's been a week since Kagome ate and slept properly. As her best friend he decided to take care of her through thick and thin. It was always like this him being the one who watches over her while Kagome becomes a headache. She makes her work harder, volunteering to do everything until she pretends that she isn't sick. The only thing Miroku praises her for aside from her womanly curves are how good she finishes her job. That's why the plays that she is involved in become successful because of her ideas and intrusion. This is Kagome after all to do her best in her works. And now she is doing double time because this time is not only intrusion but her debut play for the year. She was picked to do the yearly play which was very known through out the country.

Miroku knocked through the door which was not heard by the girl in the room, so he decided to open the door and peek inside. He saw Kagome staring off the window in a daze. He sighed and walked in without Kagome noticing. He wrinkled his brows and decided to do what he loves to do. Grope. Kagome eeped and turned around with inhuman speed to slap the culprit which was Miroku. Miroku's world spun the instant he fumbled the soft left cheek of Kagome's backside then grinned looking at the startled girl that was now red in the face.

"MIROKU! I….urgggh… you're such a pervert! You never learn! You know you'll die groping women one day!" Kagome screeched. Miroku stood up from where he is and grinned at his fumbling best friend. This was one of his best groping exhibitions.

"Well, it's worth it." Miroku dreamingly smiled while Kagome gave him her I-can't-believe-you face.

"Worth it my ass, Miroku" Kagome blushed and thought 'wrong choice of words'. Miroku smiled even bigger and cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, your ass is worth it." With this she slapped his hand away from her face and grumbled.

"I can't believe you doing that to me. I'm your best friend remember?" Kagome said rolling her eyes. Then snatched the box of donuts from his hand and opened it.

"Yeah, and that's a big advantage for me. I'm with a beautiful girl with great curves and a big butt I can easily grope. "Miroku said then chuckled. While Kagome rolled her eyes and took a bite from a strawberry filled donut.

"I can't…ughh... believe you…uhmmph… could stand…gulp… taking advantage of me…." She said while eating the donut. Miroku raised an eyebrow 'is she this hungry?'

"I could see that you haven't been eating well again" This caught Kagome's attention back to Miroku which was now dead serious. He doesn't want Kagome to get ill again because of lack in nutrition.

"Uh…well, you see I forgot to eat lunch…." She was starting to explain to Miroku but Miroku won't take any reason as to why she didn't eat. She was explaining when he cut her off.

"No buts Kagome, I told you to take care of yourself. Don't exert yourself too much it's not good for you. And would you want to visit the doctor again? I know you hate needles but from what I'm seeing needles will be put all over your body. And let us not forget the doctor said that you need to rest like everybody else, your human Kagome your not a demon." With this he took another breath so he could spill more but Kagome stopped him.

"Okay, okay I understand…I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out for a very good reason. You know this is my door to my career. It would be my grand entrance or my exit." She sighed putting her fifth donut back in the box. Her appetite went through out the window. Miroku seeing this new why, 'I'm sorry'…

Silence brew through out the room. 'I hate to see people worried about me especially Miroku. He has done so many things for me and all I could do is worry him still' she thought trying to stop the tears that are demanding to fall. She turned her back on Miroku and took a deep breath when suddenly Miroku hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry…Kagome don't worry its always okay for me to take care of you. Remember I promise to take care of you no matter what happens just please take care of yourself also. Move on…" Miroku whispered through Kagome's ear. Then he nuzzled Kagome's black locks and inhaled, loving the sweet sent she gives off. Kagome giggled surprising Miroku. Miroku raised and eyebrow.

"Thanks Miroku…and before you could do anything more, I'd better detach myself from you." Kagome said slipping out of Miroku's embrace. He laughed and slapped his forehead acting as if he had forgotten something important.

"Well, Kagome you got me there… but next time would be different. I won't let it pass me again." He smiled and waved off. He turned around and slipped his hands in his pocket smiling. He hadn't seen Kagome smile like that for a while. And he promised to make her smile not just to Kagome but also to her…

* * *

II

"My gosh! I'm late, I'm late! Stupid shoes why do you have to be broken? Why this day? Why this hour? Why this minute? Why this moment?! Urgghhh…" Kagome mumbled while running. She is already 10 minutes late from a contract signing.

She runs as fast as she could through the street then through the door. She dashed through the hall and then around a corner then the next…at last the last corner was coming to view. She was running and then she was about to turn the corner when suddenly…

"Ouch! What the…" her butt met the floor when she was turning a corner. She looked up to see that she collided with a rather big chest. She stood up immediately and then bowed. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you…" she looked up and saw a very scary glare.

"You should look where you are going…" he said with a voice laced in ice. She blushed and bowed again thinking 'stupid, why now!'

"I was in a hurry…so…" she was talking when he interrupted her.

"That is not a very good reason… you should always look at where you are going" he said eyeing the girl in-front of him. He loves to make people fear him. It became a hobby.

Something snapped inside Kagome, with all the hustle and bustle she doesn't have anytime for someone to tell her this stupid things. Of course she knows she is not a dumbass not to know little things like this. And who the hell is this guy to lecture her! "I already told you I'm sorry…it's an accident." She said grinding her teeth.

He was taken aback with what she said. This was the first time that someone actually retorted back at him.

"Could you please move aside so that I could pass? I'm in a hurry…" Kagome said having her nerves pop. The guy in-front of her glared at her more and didn't move from where he is. So she decided to just move to her right and pass him by but he blocked her way.

"Are you this…what do you call it….ill-mannered?" he said with his eyebrow raised. She looked back up at him which he was surprised. The pair of cerulean eyes looked back at him like daggers wanting to strike any moment.

"For your information mister…..I'm very well aware of my manners. So now could you please let me through, I'm very busy at the moment." Kagome said with a huff leaving the guy in-front of her amused.

He stared down at her trying to make her feel tense but this girl is different, challenging. He stayed put on where he was but she side stepped him then put her tongue out.

"Wench…" he said. Kagome heard this and grind her teeth…'don't mind him…'

"Jerk" Kagome said then went off to the signing of contract.

* * *

III

"Miss Higurashi at last you're here. We've been waiting." Ms. Kaede said with glare. Kagome's been late for about 20 minutes and this is a very important contract signing.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaede and company; there has been a little mix up and a little accident. Please accept my apology…" Kagome said bowing down to a group of people. There was a long silence when suddenly…

"Whoo! Sorry! I'm late…there has been a little mix up in my schedule…" A man in a black suit dashed into the door. Kagome was startled….Everyone was silent…then…

"Mr. Inu Tashio, its okay we haven't started yet. We were also waiting for our writer here." Ms. Kaede said directing towards Kagome who blushed deep pink. Seeing this Mr. Inu Taisho laughed and moved to face Kagome.

Kagome blushed when the man, Mr. Inu Tashio, hugged her, she eeped in surprise while the others chuckled.

"It seems that you haven't changed Tashio…" One man in a suit said. A smirk running across his face as the silver haired man hugging the surprised lady looks up at him with a grin.

"Well, you know I like beautiful women…" slinging his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome hearing this blush crimson red. He was about to hug her again Mrs. Kaede pulled his collar and dragged him to his sit.

"So let us start the contract signing. Mr. Inu Tashio this is Ms. Kagome Higurashi, the writer and our director." Ms. Keade said giving him a folder with papers.

"Whoo! Glad I accepted this offer then I wouldn't meet this gorgeous lady…" He said then signing the papers. Kagome looked at the man, the long silver hair, the magenta stripes on his face, the physic and the golden eyes where breath taking for a guy like him. She could have melted when he hugged her. 'But…wait he looks kind of familiar…silver hair? Hn…?' Kagome thought. Then suddenly 'Mr. Inu Tashio…no way…'

* * *

**Clock-winder: **Hi…. Again… Here is an update, so tnx I'll keep going to update.

**Sesshoumaru: **well, this was a fast update…

**Kagome: **yeah, this was a lot faster than the other story…

**Miroku: **I like where the story is going…..

**Kagome: **could you stop groping me!

**Sesshoumaru: **why is my name not said in the last two chapters…?

**Clock-winder: **I have my reasons….

5


End file.
